Wing
Wing is an OC created by 66Gaming123 for the Deathbolt Verse and is Deathbolt's main rival (kinda) Summary Real Name: Anzen Hogo Gender: Male Age: 18 (Mentally matured to an adult level) Classification: Human, Police Officer Origin: Deathbolt Wing is a high school senior working as a Special Forces Elite police Officer of Dewerk City and the town nearby: Sidray. He fights scientifically enhanced criminals or mutated freaks of nature almost weekly. One day he meets Deathbolt, who would eventually call him his rival. The police identified him as another enemy to defeat and sent Wing to defeat this abnormally stronger “monster” (as both the town and city refer to DB as one). Soon he would realize that Deathbolt may be the only hope to saving the universe against Satan and would much later on, join his cause to fulfill his duty as a police officer. His design and abilities are based off of Adult Wayne from the OmniRealm Warriors universe. (Smashtwig, creator of the ORW verse gives permission to do so) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-B with Mana, 7-C with Weapons | 6-B | 6-B Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery (has conducted many stealth based missions without anything except standard equipment), Durability Negation (via Plasma Weapons' Electricity), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (via Glyphs), Statistics Amplification (via Bizarre Image Fusion) Teleportation (Self-Targeted Teleportation in Space), Illusion Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Extrasensory Perception (via Energy Manipulation), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (fought Death and Yami) Attack Potency: Small Building Level, City Block Level with Mana, Town Level with Weapons (His Plasma Gun alone was able to take down Deathbolt (Beginning of Series) with only a couple charge shots. His plasma weapons defeated Deathbolt for the second time before he transformed into Ragebolt) | Country Level with Weapons '''(Able to damage EoS Deathbolt and Satan) | '''Country Level (on par with Deathbolt against Satan in the final battle, who was using 75% of his full power to keep up with him, that's 75 teratons. Attack power surpassed Deathbolt's Thunder Weapon and Ragebolt's fireballs. Easily one shotted Ragebolt in their second battle) Speed: Supersonic (Scales to Deathbolt, dodged many strikes from Unstabolt), Massively Hypersonic+ 'Reaction Speed | '''Massively Hypersonic '(Barely kept up with EoS Deathbolt, eventually resorted to using Bizarre Image Fusion to speed up) | '''Massively Hypersonic (took 75% of Satan’s effort to keep up with him) Lifting Strength: Average Human, Superhuman with Mana | Average Human, Superhuman with Mana '''| '''Class 100 (can lift up demons, which are as heavy as tanks) Striking Strength: Small Building Level, City Block Level with Mana | Small Building Level, City Block Level with Mana '''| '''Country Level Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Survived seven consecutive blows from Deathbolt’s Thunder Blade (pre-Thunder Weapon) | Country Level '(Survived a powerful blow from Satan without protection from Bizarre Image, 75 Teratons) | '''Large Country Level '(Blocked a full force blow from Satan (100 Teratons) '''Stamina: High (can fight on for days) Range: Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Bizarre Image, Hundreds of Meters via projectiles Standard Equipment: His Plasma Gun, Gloves, Rifle, Knife, and Grenades. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (A battle genius. Devised many strategies to defeat many genetic monstrosities when working with the police almost weekly under tons of pressure. Defeated Deathbolt and Yami, who are both physically superior, the latter in the form of five Deathbolts, with mostly strategy alone. Was Satan’s most formidable opponent due to his intellect, next to Deathbolt with his power.) Weaknesses: Personal physical characteristics are very weak. Feats: Defeated Deathbolt three of the four times they have fought. He managed to keep up with Deathbolt at the end of the series without Bizarre Image and only strategy for awhile, despite losing in the end. Impressed Satan, who said that he may be more powerful than Deathbolt. Notable Techniques/Weapons: Weapon Expert: Is trained to the expert level to use any weapon he can get his hands on efficiently, though this isn't shown much throughout the series Martial Arts: Is trained to the expert level to use any form of martial arts, be it boxing, taekwondo, judo, kung fu, or street fighting. He rivals even master martial artists who have trained in their respective martial art for years. Athleticism: Capable a preforming rolls, flips, somersaults, slides, and many acrobatic stunts. Strategist: Wing is a master of combat strategy, capable of understanding the complex abilities and battle tactics of other enemies at unbelievable speeds with mere observation. He can then just as quickly come up with counterstrategies. He seems to be able to get out of any bad situation using his wits and reaction time. Plasma Weapons: *For most of his battles, Wing’s means of combat revolve around his technological weapons unique only to a special forces elite officer. Most of the time, they are enough to defeating the scientific freaks of natures or scientifically enhanced criminals that threaten the city and town weekly. All of the plasma emitted from them glows yellow. *'Plasma Gun': Wing’s go to weapon of choice and his primary means of combat. It fires yellow plasma beams that can both damage the enemy externally and internally. Can be charged up for an explosive shot **'Shot Types: '''Wing's gun has many varieties in firing a simple blast ***'Shotgun: The Shots spread out in smaller particles dealing damage over a wide area and massive damage at close range ***'Reflect: '''The Shots reflect at certain angles against surfaces, works the best against glass, though any surface aside from living animals will reflect the shot ***'Crawler: 'The Shots crawl along surfaces for creative shots ***'Gravity: 'The Shots become gravity based and travel in an arc *'Mana Gloves/Shoes: He owns two black fingertip exposing special gloves that are made to make channeling his Mana easier. Namely, being able to create Mana Glyphs on them **Shield: Creates a 180 degree shield Glyph that blocks many attacks **Chains: The Glyph fires out three Mana chains to grab the enemy or use like a swinging device **Blast: The Glyph can fire off a simple energy beam attack as large as its size **Platform: The Glyph can be used as walls or platforms to jump on *'Plasma Grenades': When they hit their target, they blow up in sparking plasma. High damage *'Plasma Knife': A simple army knife, but its edge is coated with plasma. Used when Wing doesn’t have enough distance to use his weapons and opts to not use his Mana. *'Plasma Rifle': Automatic assault rifle that fires the same type of laser has his Plasma Gun. However, he cannot charge these lasers. Rarely used Mana Control: *When his technology and brains aren’t enough due to his lack of power, Wing can manipulate his Mana in various ways to get the overwhelming advantage over his enemies. *His mana is manifested into somewhat transparent green light and forms into solid structures *'Mana Combat' **He creates Mana spheres around his main joints to increase his speed and power of his physical attacks. He can move around his mana to different parts of his body to take hits better than if they were unprotected, but cannot cover his body all at once without creating a Bizarre Image **He can straighten up his hand to create a Mana blade for blocking swords and such **His Mana blocks out effect damage like burning and shocking *'Mana Glyph' **Creates a circular glyph on the ground or with the help of his gloves, on his hands. They can do the mentioned above on the Mana Gloves section *'Mana Armor' **Covers Wing's body to reduce damage significantly ***Malleable armor, so it can catch enemy punches or slashes within its grasp, giving Wing an opening to attack *'Mana Detect' **He uses his mana to detect other beings with Mana, allowing him to sense attacks from many different angles at one time. *'Mana Figure': Bizarre Image **'A green, hatless, humanoid clone of Wing created from his own Mana. Wing manually controls it by will to move and strike at completely absurd levels, surpassing Deathbolt’s and even Ragebolt's own power and speed drastically. It's power and speed obviously dwarf Wing's own statistics.' **'Wing's Secondary Method of Attack at Close-Mid Range' **While guarding can reduce the amount of damage it takes, if Bizarre Image takes too much damage, it would start to crack and eventually break. Wing would require time and a significant amount of mana to manifest a new one. **'Shockwave Overdrive': Bizarre Image creates shockwave projectiles by punching. Used rarely. **'Pummeling Overdrive': Many powerful punches barrage the enemy **'Focus Overdrive': A superpowered singular punch from Bizarre Image **'Rebound Overdrive': Wing (with his Mana) and Bizarre Image play Pong with each other using the enemy as the ball. **'Meteor Overdrive':' '''Wing’s most powerful technique. His opponent is struck from the back from Bizarre Image, which causes him/her to stumble towards Wing, who uppercuts them into the air with his Mana. Wing then teleports above the enemy, now fused with Bizarre Image and punches the enemy, with gravity aiding him, he drives the enemy into the ground with his punch. This created a massive crater in concrete. **'Bizarre Image Fusion': Wing can encase himself with Bizarre Image, creating an armor around him. Wing also acquires Bizarre Image’s physical stats. '''Prison Necklace' * A unique piece of technology given to him. It's ability is to trap an enemy's (in his case, various criminals) abilities into this pendent. He can later use these abilities with the cost of a notable portion of his Mana later on in battle. He has stolen the following abilities: ** Teleport: The basic ability to transport himself from one place to another within 30 meters. One of his main used abilities in battle for defensive purposes. ** Illusion: Wing can create, duplicate, transform, or make disappear multiple objects, including himself, within a range of 30 meters. One of his main used abilities in battle for offensive purposes. ** Crystal: Capability to make pillars of sharpened crystal erupt from the ground violently within 30 meters, damaging all heavily that are above them. They can even be used to reflect the shots from his Plasma Gun in different ways ** Reflect: A forcefield appears around Wing to successfully reflect attacks back at the sender, whether a melee or projectile attack. This even works on attacks far more powerful than he is Fighting Style * As expected from a experienced cop who fights crime weekly, this is where Wing shines the most. He tends to play things very defensively and only makes moves that are necessary (and generally very simple) to conserve energy. He is often seen with his hands in his pocket or holding his Plasma Gun while evading attacks using minimal effort. * The main reason why he wins against Deathbolt three of the four times they have fought * When fighting a predicable opponent (Deathbolt) or at least a more basic non haxxy enemy (Satan), Wing tends to keep himself at a range using his Plasma Gun to attack. If his opponent enters a range where he deems dangerous, he makes it his top priority to get away unless he has civilians to protect. Often very crafty when finding escape routes. * Never seems to use his Mana until he deems it necessary, staying with his technological weapons most of the time. And when he does use Mana, he does so sparingly unless his opponent is too formidable. * When he finds himself fighting an enemy with a unknown or unexplored hax ability (Yami), he employs parts of the Scientific Method '''to understand what he is dealing with and how to prevail. ** '''Observations: The most important part of his game plan, Wing carefully observes his enemies while playing defensive and escaping them like what he does with non haxxy enemies. Their habits, abilities, any intel and detail possible are acceptable to him. ** Hypothesis: After understanding what he had observed Wing attempts to try and explain his opponent's abilities and how they work. ** Experimentation: After guessing what his enemy is all about, Wing proceeds to try multiple different kinds of attacks, like chemical changes with his plasma or physical changes with Bizarre Image to see what works and what doesn't, even if the effects don't last ** Understanding/Theory Crafting: After more observations via his experimentation with different attacks or environmental effects, Wing builds a theory of how his enemy's abilities work and how to counter it, he then proceeds to exploit it's weaknesses or ways to get around the ability until he claims victory. Key: Personal | Personal at End of Series (Actually Trying Real Hard) | Bizarre Image Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Gun Users Category:Chi Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Military Characters